


Wedding Night Blues

by shootertron



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dream Sex, Entrapdak, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Trans Male Character, entrapta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootertron/pseuds/shootertron
Summary: Hordak awakens on his wedding night, and knows there's somewhere he needs to be.
Relationships: Hordak/Horde Prime (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Wedding Night Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously based on Nicole Dollanganger's ["Uncle"](https://nicoledollanganger.bandcamp.com/track/uncle), or "I slept with my uncle on my wedding night." Yeah, it's that kind of fic.  
> Forgive me if this sequence doesn't feel like a real dream. I was going to make Hordak walk without any aids and then wonder why he did that, but I wanted to include _some_ mobility aids.
> 
> He still loves Entrapta a lot but sometimes your mind just goes where it shouldn't!

Slowly, ever so carefully, Hordak slid the covers away and stepped out of the bed he shared with Entrapta. She was sleeping soundly, head turned to the opposite wall. The room was bathed in soft purple and pink light from the moon-and star-shaped nightlights she had placed on each wall - more than enough for his keen night vision. A tendril of purple hair was wrapped around his waist.

Hordak pried it loose. He fumbled out of bed, nearly falling over and bumping against the nightstand. When it seemed that the noise had not awakened Entrapta, he put a pair of plush slippers on his feet to muffle his footsteps. He closed the bedroom door ever so slowly, praying she was still deep in dreamland.

The castle was a labyrinth, but he knew how where to go. He gripped the wall handrails, which Entrapta had installed for him months earlier, as he made his way down the hall. Slowly, he found his way to a storage closet, where he took out a foldable walking frame. Clumsily, he unfolded it, pressing against it to test the stability. Satisfied, Hordak continued his way to to his destination, gripping the rails of the walker. He was clad in a sheer black nightgown that billowed behind him as he walked in the dead silence, broken only by the sound of his footfalls and the creaking of the walker’s wheels. The entire castle was bathed in purple light as Hordak walked past paintings of dead Dryl royals, past the guest rooms.

Earlier that evening, the corridors around the chapel were filled with noisy guests. There had been a grand ceremony, and a feast. Little sausages on wooden skewers, delicate cups of fizzy tonic, berries decorated like miniature planets, tiny waffle cones filled with seafood salad, and the most sublime of sweets were laid on out each table. Banners still hung from the ceilings, placed there by the event planners and Entrapta's friends - their wellwishers.

He wore one of his best gowns for the wedding - black and blue, hugging his form, short-sleeved and revealing his shoulders. Black gloves went up his upper arms. Metal filigree jewelry braced his weaker joints, and Hordak sat upon a raised, movable seat to take the strain off his legs. Flowers adorned his hair and a pink gem - the same one she'd given him all that time ago - hung on a lanyard from his neck.

The guests erupted into applause as they kissed and exchanged vows. In the crowd, Hordak spotted Adora, smiling and waving at him.

The honor of shooting a "party popper" with a lucky paper jellyfish inside of it went to the "bride". He fumbled with, jolting back as it shot into the air. And oh what a ruckus erupted when everybody tried to catch it! The singing and dancing and gossip would have gone on through the night if Entrapta's guard robots hadn't demanded the privacy of their masters, and shooed the guests back to their rooms. There was only so much socializing the two of them could tolerate.

And Hordak? Being the center of attention, moving around the room, even while wearing the reinforcing jewelry, was exhausting. Barely a year had passed since that fateful day, and not much more since he'd been their enemy, and yet they were cheering him on. Etherians were strangely quick to forgive the warlord who destroyed their homes and terrorized them for decades. The disconnect between what he expected and what had happened must have drained all his energy. Hordak immediately stripped and gone to sleep as soon as he had the chance.

Back to the present. Despite knowing that there were people in the rooms he passed, Hordak did not spot anybody on his sojourn. The castle felt chillingly empty. Now that he was more awake, he could feel the ache in his joints in the last few meters to his destination.

When Hordak enterred the chapel - a spacious greenhouse - blue moonlight was flowing in through the vaulted ceiling. Climbing vines and tall palm-like leaves reached upwards around the central platform. Flowers and leaves of many colors festooned every shelf. An artificial pond burbled peacefully in the north part of the chamber.

A single figure was illuminated in the moonlight, the shadows flowing around his muscular physique. His white hair, bundled and wirelike, flowed down his back. Four green eyes looked back at Hordak. Save for the eyes, the face was identical to his own.

"Welcome back, Little Brother. I've been expecting you."

The entity smiled, green fangs exposed.

Hordak stepped forward.

The next thing he knew he was kneeling before Prime, the walking frame left next to the doorway. He bowed his head to the floor, arms out in front like a stretching cat. Prime put his foot on Hordak’s neck. The silk nightgown slid down with a faint rustle, leaving him completely naked before Prime. His neck was bare. He had left the crystal pendant on the nightstand next to the bed.

Gaunt, delicate...weak. The holes in his forearms were visible, as was the narrowness of his torso and the lines of his ribs under the skin. His skin was crinkled where white met lines of grey-blue. Crouching down, Prime placed a hand on his head, stroking the dark blue hair back, purring.

"I see you've been dying your hair again."

"I have."

Prime looked into his eyes. Since that day, they had returned to their usual red color.

"I preferred the green eyes, but there's no helping that, is there?"

As Prime rose from his crouching position, he lifted Hordak’s head, bidding him to kneel. The other found himself face to face with Prime's erect organ.

"Would you like to do the honor?"

Hordak nodded, Gingerly, he wrapped his lips around it, sliding it in slowly, feeling the head and the ridges rub against the ceiling of his mouth. He sucked greedily, squeezing his hands around it.

"It seems being with your princess has starved you of certain pleasures. Aah."

Prime threw his head back, savoring the other's mouth on his cock. Before long, Prime shoved his hands away.

"Enough for now. I know what you're really here for."

An arm wrapped around his waist, lifting him up and lowering him onto the floor in the center of the greenhouse chapel. He lay on a mosaic shaped like the compass crest of Dryl. Hordak shuddered as he felt several of Prime's cables extend and plug into the ports on his body, sending energy into him. Hordak grit his teeth.

"You've been wanting this, haven't you? Thinking about it the entire time your princess and her guests were celebrating your union with her. I am happy to provide it."

"Please, Brother..." he replied, a strong jolt of energy causing his voice to crack.

Prime knelt over him, pinning his legs open. Making eye contact the entire time, Prime licked his fingers greedily, wettening them with spit. Lying on his back, Hordak saw those green eyes narrow as three fingers slid into the cleft between his legs. Prime's thumb rubbed the nub, slicking it. It was already hard.

"It must be hard. Feeling so empty after everybody has left the scene. Today was supposed to be a happy occassion, wasn't it? But that hollow feeling in your chest keeps coming back."

Unable to raise any objection to Prime's words, Hordak nodded again.

He whined a little bit, contracting around Prime's fingers as they felt around for his sweet spot. He was taking hard, deep breaths, his cheeks flushed and warm with arousal. His fingers pressed hard against the stone tile.

With his other hand, Prime stroked his brother's neck and chest, enjoying how weak and delicate Hordak's body felt. The skin had a soft, velvety texture - even softer than it had been before, now that its owner was resting and eating properly. It smelled faintly of some lotion, likely rubbed there by his princess consort. Prime's thumb teased the shallow indentation in Hordak's lower belly - a scar from when he had been cut from the gestation tank's umbilical cord and awakened for the first time.

Prime gave it a kiss, dipping his tongue into it. He continued up Hordak's chest, kissing the base of his ribs, his sternum, his neck, and finally, putting his lips over the others. Hordak submitted, sucking those lips greedily, letting Prime's green tongue slide inside. Moisture beaded on the corners of his eyes as Prime kissed him. The Emperor of Known Space - he smelled so familiar, so comforting. Hordak closed his eyes, feeling everything.

It didn't take long for Prime's hand to become all sticky with the other's fluids, and for Hordak to gasp and moan as he climaxed, practically gushing.

He lay for several moments, his chest rising and falling, before Prime put a hand on his back and he was lifted onto the other's lap. Prime's member, still erect, slid into him with one smooth thrust. He felt fangs at his neck, biting down and drawing blood.

“My precious one. We can do this for as long as you like. What do you say?”

“Please...”

He did not know how long they were coupled together, the energy crackling through the cables and his nails digging into the flesh of Prime's back. Or how long he stayed with his legs wrapped around the Emperor's waist, holding on for dear life. Prime holding him tenderly, stroking the bumps on his upper back, cooing as the energy still coursed into his little brother. They were still joined at the crotch, Prime's hot seed oozing inside of him as he fell back to sleep.

-

Hordak woke with a sweat inside the shared bedroom and lifted the covers. He was uncomfortably wet between the legs.

Was that a dream? There was no way Prime was still alive. Then that meant. It was all _him_ , thinking about Prime.

He looked at his hands guilty, clutching the sheets. He was still wearing the nightgown he had been wearing. Entrapta was still sound sleep, as if nothing had happened. He checked the digital clock on the nightstand - it was early morning already.

He wondered if he should tell Entrapta what had happened. Whether she was ready to hear it. She seemed too content lying like this to wake to him telling her...that. He shook his head. There were words he couldn't speak, secrets that had to bury deep where no one would find them.


End file.
